Their Destiny
by Just a Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: The universe decided they were meant to be. Just them, forever. But she made a promise, and he would do anything in the world for her. Even if it meant challenging fate and fighting destiny.
1. Chapter 1 - The Red String of Fate

Demons have their mates predestined. Every ningen, miko, hanyou, and youkai is born with their predestined mate already planned. Demons and hanyous are more fortunate than their human counterparts seeing as they automatically know who their mate is upon smelling their scent. Today's governments has even adapted to put this occurrence into consideration in making modern-day law. Looking back, societies even thousands of years ago implemented their own forms of rules to live by especially concerning this entire "bonded to someone you don't even know" ordeal. Until now, we still don't know how or why this 'phenomenon' occurs, though there are many ongoing investigations and theories, there was one thing that was for sure.

That's just how the universe worked.

I hadn't met my mate up until I entered Shikon High for my first year of high school.

She smelt of sakura blossoms, vanilla, and the ocean breeze with a tint of honey. She had long raven black hair that draped down until her lower back with a brief curtain of bangs that partially covered her forehead. She had a heart-shaped face, adorned with full, rosy lips and a cute nose. Her eyes were a deep, rich and beautiful color of azure blue. Her skin was flawless, fair and probably smooth to the touch from what I saw. She was well-built, average height, but with long, slender legs and truth be told, fair assets. She gave off the aura of a miko undergoing training, but was nevertheless very strong.

She was perfect.

I took in a deep breath, taking her scent in, and tried to keep myself composed. No form of preparation could have prepared me for this moment. Despite having been told by both my father and my older brother what to expect when this moment arrived so I would be somewhat prepared, I still didn't imagine it would be _this_ bad.

See, upon meeting your mate, there are three things that can happen. First option is that you would faint on the spot. A rare occurrence, but sometimes happens. Second, is that you go into blind, full-demon mode and everything from there can either go downhill or something else, depending on your species. Last option is that like in any option, you will feel weak and pleasured at the same time for a varying amount of time, then will return to normal.

Someone up in the heavens must've been feeling good towards me that day because I was granted option 3.

My demon surged inside of me and said "Mate" repeatedly, like a mantra in my mind. Then it happened.

The sudden race of your heart, the shortness of breath you immediately feel, or the sense that time was standing still. You feel as though you're walking on clouds, and can't imagine anything wrong in the world.

It was pure bliss.

My best friend since childhood Miroku, who was there with me at that moment, almost had a heart attack the moment I fell on him, and had no idea what was happening to me for about 5 minutes.

Then I came back down to earth. Where I had yet to introduce myself to my mate and angel.

"InuYasha! What the hell?!" Miroku cried out.

"Sorry about that Miroku. I just met my mate." I grinned sheepishly, gaining my balance.

"Wait.…THAT WAS IT?! Where? Who?!" Miroku jumped, scanning the courtyard.

"I need to talk to her." I said adamantly, beginning to make my way to her.

"Woah, woah woah WOAH, there, mister. You need to approach this rationally and with a clear mind! You can't screw up this moment- first impressions are KEY!" Miroku panicked, grabbing my arm.

"MY MIND **IS** CLEAR. Now let go of me Miroku! I'm going to go talk to her!" I said, pulling away from his grip and tightening my own grip on my school bag. I could hear Miroku haphazardly following.

She was with two other girls. One had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, who smelt like a demon slayer and stood about an inch above my mate. The other girl was distinctly a wolf demon who stood at about the same height as the brunette, with red hair and bright green eyes.

Taking in my mate's wonderful scent one last time before I was in talking distance I prepared myself.

I was going to introduce myself.

Right.

But then what? You don't just introduce yourself to someone for no good reason. And I didn't want her to think I knew she was my mate or anything on the spot otherwise she'll become aggressive or shy away!

Oh dear Buddha, I was getting too close! I DIDN'T HAVE A PLAN YET!

"Excuse me," I said without thinking.

My mate and her two companions turned to face me.

My mate was so beautiful up close, I almost fainted on the spot.

"Sorry," I said, clearing my throat and my mind. "I'm Takahashi InuYasha," I smiled, earning a smile from my mate and her companions.

"Nice to meet you Takahashi-san, I'm Higurashi Kagome." My mate spoke, her voice as sweet and smooth as the honey she smells of. Not too squeaky, but also not drastically low for a woman.

"Please," I bowed slightly, "Call me InuYasha."

She laughed lightly, which made my heart flutter, and then smiled, saying "Then please call me Kagome, InuYasha."

I could've died right there and then and I would've had no regrets in my life.

"You're a inu demon, InuYasha. Not a very common race found going in semi-mediocre high schools like this." the brunette stated friendly.

"I'm a half-demon, actually." I corrected, purposely avoiding the class question .

"That explains the adorable ears Kagome's been absolutely dying to touch since she first laid eyes on you." The wolf-demons laughed. Then looking towards my said mate with an eyebrow raised, she blushed furiously.

"They just look so cute and soft…" She confessed quietly, and I laughed heartedly.

"Maybe later. Here's not really the place, you know?" I smiled, and she blushed an even deeper shade of red, making her look even more beautiful then she already did.

"Is there something you wanted to ask of us InuYasha? You called for our attention." My mate Kagome said considerately, changing te subject, and I internally began to panic.

I hadn't planned this far. Miroku was right! I shouldn't have done this without planning thoroughly!

"Actually, Kagome…" I trailed off.

Somehow sensing my distress, Miroku decided to interfere, and I swear to Buddha, I was never more grateful he was my best friend.

"My name is Houshi Miroku. Sorry about that, he approached you because of me." Miroku chuckled sheepishly. Turning his head to the brunette who up until that point had been watching my exchange with Kagome, he resumed speaking.

"Excuse my friend and myself, I just couldn't help myself from admiring your captivating beauty." He spoke smoothly, grabbing her hand and bending down to kiss it, shocking the brunette, Kagome, and the wolf demon girl. I released the breath I was holding at this point, and thought sadly about where this was going. He was probably going to ask her his famous question then get his ass whooped by this girl.

"May I know your name, miss?" He asked kindly, his lips a millimeter away from her hand.

"M-My name is Taijiya Sango." She introduced.

"What a beautiful name, perfect for such a beautiful woman as yourself." He smiled warmly.

"I-I-I don't know what to say… Houshi-san…" The girl spoke, obviously flustered. Miroku stood straight, and sent her his ' _charming_ ' smile and just then, I thought that it could actually work. She obviously wasn't against his advances, and he hadn't asked the question yet, so maybe there was still a chance for the pervert!

"Why not just say you'll call me Miroku then, dearest Sango?" He replied.

"A-a-alright then… Miroku." She smiled softly.

"Please allow me to accompany you to the office for our schedules and to our classes, dearest Sango." He said, which gave me serious hope for him.

"I-I-I…" She hesitated.

"She would love to." Kagome and the wolf-demon said in unison, shoving her in the direction of Miroku, which led to Miroku holding her hand and them walking to the direction of the school building.

"YES! FINALLY! SANGO'S GONNA GET A MANN!" The wolf-demon said enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"And Miroku will finally find himself a girl." I smiled. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name." I said to the wolf-demon girl.

Laughing she introduced herself. "I'm Shirookami Ayame, but you can call me Ayame." She said happily.

"Nice to meet you Ayame-san." I greeted back.

"chan is fine with me!" Ayame chirped back, and InuYasha laughed.

"So the reason why you came to us is because your friend was interested in Sango?" Kagome asked me then, and I laughed.

"Not exactly, but part of the reason, yes. Really, I came over to ask if any of you guys knew where the principal's office was. I heard it was off the office and wasn't there during the school orientation." I said sheepishly, silently patting myself on the back for the great excuse.

"Of course you weren't at the orientation. Any one of us would've remembered a cutie like you." Ayame said cheekily, winking at Kagome, who blushed. "I think I recall seeing your friend though. Didn't he know where to go?" She then asked.

"Miroku, being the guy he is, didn't remember much besides the office and the bathroom." I chuckled, intentionally missing out that the reason why he didn't know the rest was because he was too busy asking upperclassmen if they'd bare his children.

"You're lucky then! I just happen to know where the principal's office is. I'll lead you there." Kagome offered graciously, and I couldn't have asked for a better mate.

"I'll go on ahead to the office then, and along the way maybe find myself my own hottie!" Ayame cheered before running off.

Blushing adorably again, Kagome cleared her throat. "This way." She smiled, and from there I knew.

My three years at high school were going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting To Know 'Mate'

I took back what I said the second we passed by the office.

Sango came storming down the corridor, emitting an angry aura that cried 'come-near-me-and-i-will-kill-you'. Other students ran at the sight of her and inside the office I swear I saw a black and blue Miroku sprawled all over the floor.

"Aww no…" I groaned, knowing what happened.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, walking up to her friend. "What happened?"

"THAT PERVERT ASKED ME TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN! WHO DOES THAT?!" She yelled out in frustration, pacing the hall.

Taking a step forward, I spoke. "I'm so sorry for that. He does that to any woman he finds pretty. I don't know why he does it, but he does it anyways. Trust me when I say I've tried to stop him, but he's an unstoppable force."

"Tell him he's lucky I didn't kill him." She growled.

"I'm surprised you gave him such a bad beating though, Sango." Kagome commented.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, to be frank, he deserves it. Besides, it's not the first time he's gotten beat over the question. You did a good one on him there, Taijiya-san." I laughed.

"Please, Sango. Taijiya-san's my father, and Sango-san is my mother. Please call me Sango." She smiled, calming down somewhat. "Anyways, I got my schedule and homeroom assignment then spotted Ayame with some other cute wolf demon in the office. Hurry, otherwise the line will beat you, and the school assembly's in 30 minutes." She chided, and Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry, after visiting Kaede-baba we'll head over to the office. Let's compare schedules and stuff later then ask Ayame about this guy, okay?" Kagome asked, quickly getting a positive reply from Sango.

"Well, let's go!" Kagome then grinned.

"You call the principal Kobayashi-san, Kaede-baba?" I chucked.

"Ahhh, she's my great aunt actually, the sister of my grandfather," Kagome explained "since I was a little girl she always insisted I call her Kaede-baba, so I guess it stuck." She laughed.

"So, why is it that you need to go to the principal's office, InuYasha?" She asked.

"Since I missed the orientation, I was told to go to the Kobayashi-san's office. The other reason as to why Kobayashi-san wished to speak to me is because she was well acquainted with my mother a few years ago and wished to have some 'casual conversation' as she stated it. If I recall correctly, I believe she taught my mother when she was in high school." I laughed.

"Wow! Small world, huh?" My mate's laughter rang in my ears.

Before I could reply, she spoke again. "Here we are!" She smiled brightly, gesturing towards a blue double door.

"Would you like me to accompany you inside? Or are you okay?" She then asked.

Say no and miss the opportunity to be with my mate? HELL NO.

"If you don't mind, I'd really enjoy the company." I smiled, and she grinned.

"Let's go then."

"INUYASHA!" The principle yelled, hugging me.

"Konichiwa, Kobayashi-san." I choked out in the embrace. I heard Kagome's laughter faint in the background.

"KOBAYASHI-SAN?! Boy you will call me the same way Kagome calls me- Kaede-baba. I taught your mother for buddha's sake- I might as well half raised her!" She said joyously, letting me go and inhale a breath of much needed air.

"Alright, Kaede-san…baba." I smiled.

"Kagome dear, thank you for being so considerate as to show InuYasha around." Kaede smiled.

"No problem Kaede-baba, it was a pleasure."

"You're lucky, I was about to call you- you are in the same class as InuYasha, so I was going to ask you to show him around a little bit, if it's not too much of a problem, of course." She spoke cautiously, a mischievous glint in her eye… and I began to wonder if she knew my secret regarding Kagome.

"I would be more than happy to Kaede-baba." She bowed.

"Well now that that is settled, you might as well go now. Tell your mother InuYasha- that she owes me a visit. And tell her to bring that chap she calls a husband with her too, will you?" Kaede-baba laughed, gesturing us to leave.

"Will do!" I saluted, and gripping my schoolbag once more, I walked with Kagome out of the principle's office and towards the office again.

"Well that was interesting." Kagome laughed.

'Yeah Kagome, it sure was.' I thought happily.

 **KAGOME'S POV**

We were now sitting in the auditorium, for the first day assembly of all the high school classes. As fate would have it, I was seated next to InuYasha in class and to my joy Sango and Ayame were also in our class. To InuYasha's great fortune as well as Miroku's, they were both in the same class with-according to InuYasha-an old rival-turned-friend, Kouga Ookami (who was apparently the guy who hit off with Ayame).

"This is taking so long…" I sighed, watching all the different classes come in single file to the auditorium to claim their seats.

"Well if it helps cure your boredom any, I remember you saying you wanted to touch my ears earlier from Ayame-san, so go ahead." InuYasha gestured, tilting his head towards me in the cutest way.

I looked at him with complete surprise and excitement on my face, suppressing a squeal.

"Really?!"

"Sure." He smiled, and I cautiously reached my hands up to touch his adorable white doggy ears atop his head of beautiful silver hair that went down to his waist.

When we finally made contact, a shot of electricity shot through my body. It must've gone through his too, since he shivered. But that didn't stop me from my goal, and I began rubbing the inside of his ears in circular, gentle motions that seemed to send him to another world.

Slowly, I continued this, and soon I began to hear a deep purr coming from him. Holding back my giggle, I continued, finding the look of pleasure on his handsome face the cutest thing.

Sango who was seated next to me then, nudged me with a mischievous grin on her face. Blushing, I stopped and looked away.

"Oi," InuYasha spoke, opening one amber eye and looking at me. "Why'd you stop?"

After laughing heartedly at his cuteness and then seeing his pinned ears I smiled. "I would continue, but it seems Kaede-baba's about to speak." I giggled at his light blush.

"Right." He said, pointedly avoiding eye contact from me in the most charming way.

Smiling, I directed my attention to my great aunt.

My smile didn't waver the slightest bit during the school day.

"You, my dear, have been smiling like an idiot all day." Ayame said cheekily, biting into an apple as we changed into our respective gears for club try-outs.

I had said goodbye earlier in class to InuYasha, Miroku, and Ayame's "meant-to-be" Kouga, all of whom said they would meet us later, whenever that was.

Next to me, Sango was changing into her Ju-Jitsu gear. Sango had won two regional competitions in Ju-Jitsu in our last year of middle school, and won many competitions beforehand. This year, her goal is to "work her way to the top" in just one year, which I had no doubts she could do. She was a black belt (with no stripes though), despite being 16. Ayame and I have been convinced since we were kids that this is only because she came from a long line of Demon Slayers dating back to the Feudal Era. Because of this blood running through her veins, and her family name being well-known in this part of the city, Sango was obliged to wear her traditional demon-slayer outfit _at least_ when she is competing. However, it seems she wants to go with the regular robes for now.

Ayame was a bit more human. Not really. Never mind what I said. She was already in her running gear, prepared to try out for both the cross country club as well as the track club. Ayame was an incredibly fast runner, even in demon standards. A blur or red hair, that's all she was. Other demon track sports like long jump and high jump just came naturally to her. Sango always said it was so unfair for Ayame to have such advantages.

I was currently changing into my Miko Haori and Hakamas, prepared to try out for the archery team. Like Sango, I've won two regional archery competitions in my last year of middle school, like my mother before me. However, most archers don a regular Haori and Hakamas, whereas due to my spiritual ability and background, I am obliged to wear the traditional priestess attire.

Tying my hakama as Sango finished off her belt, we grabbed our bags and proceeded outside to the fields and open gym area. Making sure to sling my quiver of arrows on my shoulder and grip my Mountain of Azuza bow tightly, we spotted the volleyball team pep-talking those who wished to try out. Just a little further, the human and demon soccer teams were doing the same.

The rules regarding sports in High School is that some sports such as Basketball, Soccer, Rugby and Swimming would be split into races, for fairness regarding ability. Other sports like Volleyball, Track and Field, and Martial Arts are played together, but in competitions, positions and certain roles are matched with demon to demon and human to human.

Walking past the volleyball court, we were fast approaching the Track and Field and Cross Country track, and the Rugby field. In the distance, I swear I spotted Ookami-kun.

"Kouga!" Ayame smiled brightly, throwing her apple core in the trash and waving both her hands frantically, earning a giggle from Sango.

"Ayame!" Kouga smiled, running towards us at lightning speed.

"Woah." Sango and I gasped when he appeared in front of us in a blur.

"I didn't know you were trying out for Track and Field, anata." He said in his deep tenor voice, holding Ayame's hands.

"I'm trying out for cross country too- why don't you? Then we can spend more time together!" Ayame cheered. Kouga then laughed heartedly and agreed, only pausing then to say his greetings to us.

"Sorry Kagome-chan, sorry Sango-chan, didn't mean to ignore you there." He said sincerely. "But do you mind if I steal Ayame here?" He smiled.

"No, don't worry about us! Go ahead!" I chirped as Sango agreed and we both pushed Ayame into Kouga's arms.

Both love birds blushing, they said their goodbyes and took off in a slow walk towards their meeting area.

"Their gonna get married and have a picket-white fence with at least 3 kids in a couple of years, I swear." Sango laughed as we continued to look after the couple.

"Did you hear that? He called her _anata_." I squealed.

"Well they _are_ "meant-to-be" and all." Sango remarked. "Just wait until it's _koi_ and _koishii_." And we both laughed.

"Let's go, I remember the martial art's area is right next to the archery range." Sango smiled, and we both resumed walking.

Arriving near the martial arts area, Sango and I stood shocked. A huge crowed of staff and students were surrounding the martial arts area, cheering and shouting words of awe over the distinct sound of wood colliding with one another. Pushing our way through the crowd, saying we were surprised was an understatement. The kendo team already started, but that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was seeing InuYasha spar with the Kendo Shishou with ease. The Panther Kendo Master Pansa-sensei was covered in a thin layer of sweat, breathing heavily. InuYasha showed not the slightest sign of tiring, his face blank of any emotion. He was wearing a crimson red Haori and Hakama made of a cloth I did not recognize. His eyes were focused and he displayed grace and skill beyond belief.

"He's amazing." I gasped, and Sango laughed.

"And not to mention, hot, hot, hot!" She grinned. "Not really my type of guy, but you two would be perfect for each other."

I frowned.

"Sango… you know I would never fall in love for a demon. Ever."

As the words left my lips, InuYasha's eyes drifted to me, somehow spotting me in the giant crowed, and his eyes brightened considerably. I blushed at this and smiled, nodding at him. Letting a smirk slip onto his face, he finished the fight, pinning Regional Kendo-Master Pansa-sensei onto the ground without a strand of hair out of place.

"Never love a demon, huh?" Sango peered at me, and I blushed again. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. Anger at myself for not being angry with the idea of being in love with InuYasha.

The crowed cheered loudly, and not to be left behind, I began to cheer too.

The crowed (and Sango) cheered and began to dissipate, as InuYasha helped Pansa-sensei up. "I just met him today. I couldn't possibly…" I hissed to Sango in the meanwhile.

"Love at first sight!" She sighed dramatically, and I sucker punched her on the shoulder, earning myself a laugh from her. The other kendo students were congratulating InuYasha on his win, and I slowly approached him.

"InuYasha!" I called out, and he hopped of the elevated fighting mat, walking towards me.

"Hey." He smiled charmingly.

"That was a great fight. Good job, I should get you to spar with my father one of these days. I bet you'd give one hellu'va fight." Sango complimented.

"Fighting previous Kendo Nationalist winner Taijiya-sama? I don't know…" he trailed off humorously.

"Yeah, consider it pinning the new Nationalist against the old." Sango laughed.

"Wait… you've won Kendo Nationals?!" I gasped.

Chuckling and scratching the back of his head, InuYasha kept silent and tried to desperately hide his blush as Sango explained. "Yeah! He won just earlier this year. My father went on rambling about him for a week, as he does with every Nationalist."

"Wow!" I applauded, and I swear he turned redder.

"Kagome's up for Archery Nationals later this year." Sango quickly said. "Sango!" I cried out, and InuYasha laughed.

"She'll win it for sure." InuYasha smiled, and I blushed.

"How are you so sure? You've never even seen her shoot." Sango sad, raising an eyebrow.

"Just call it a gut feeling." He said, and they both laughed.

"Don't talk about me as though I'm not here!" I whined, making them laugh again.

"SANGO MY DEAREST!"

"Oh no…" Sango paled. "Time to go- bye!" She cried out, running away at a speed that would make Ayame proud. Miroku then passed without stopping, eager to catch up to her.

"It's inevitable. Miroku's a black belt in Aikido, and the Ju-Jitsu and Aikido clubs share the same space. She's gonna have to face him sooner or later." InuYasha said sadly, and I laughed.

"I think I have to head over to the archery range now. The others seem to be gathering up already." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. "Is there any way I can see you later? All of a sudden there's a bunch of stuff I want to ask you about." I laughed.

Smiling, InuYasha spoke. "Me too. How about I meet you near the lockers and I walk you home?"

Beaming, I eagerly agreed and after some brief goodbyes, I started walking towards the archery range, trying to hide the still prominent blush on my face.

But once again, my blush was not of embarrassment, but of anger.

I promised years ago that I wouldn't fall in love and become the mate of a demon, but InuYasha was quickly breaking my resolve without even trying and I was scared. I had never gotten so easily attracted to a guy before, whether human or demon. I was scared of breaking my promise, and I was scared of the dark road I would travel should I decide to be with him.

Shaking my head, I denied my instant attraction to the half Inu-demon InuYasha, convincing myself that it wasn't a special thing to walk a girl you just met home. That friends did that, and that InuYasha was my friend. Forever a friend. I convinced myself that I felt nothing towards him but camaraderie and that I was keeping my promise to my deceased sister, Kikyo Higurashi.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mate to Adulate

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading thus far, please R &R! I'll be updating this story every 2 weeks, so feel free to follow the story! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to today's tryouts. I'm Shikon Naohi Midoriko, the captain of the Archery here at Shikon High. And before anyone asks, yes. I am the daughter of Shikon Naohi-sama, the founder of Shikon High." Midoriko smiled, as I settled myself in a seat.

There were a couple of other freshmen, and behind her stood a bunch of male and female archers. Some demon, and some human. Looking around the bleachers I saw a few students from different years seated, only one of them dressed in archery clothing.

"So we're going to start today's tryouts with a few basic things. If you are a beginner, please go with our co-captain Suzu Hitomiko and we'll sign you up for our learning program with Rina-sensei." At this, half of group left, following another 3rd year student in archery clothing with short brown hair and brown eyes, whom I presumed was Suzu-san.

Once everyone was gone, Shikon-san continued speaking. "Since the rest of you are here, I can only imagine you guys are trying out for the best high school archery team in the region." She smiled. "As some of you may know, our team consists of Regional champions who are competing for Nationals this year, so we only want the best of the best on our team. Even if you haven't won a regionals competition yet, well still consider you for a position. If you fail to meet our standards, then you will join Rina-sensei and Hitomiko-chan in training to become regional champions." She explained. "So we'll start off with the basics. You see those targets over there?" She asked, pointing towards the targets on the complete other side of the archery range "You guys have to aim and try to get as close to those targets as possible."

"That far?!" One freshmen exclaimed, and the other girl in archery clothing chuckled.

"That's how far you have to shoot if you're competing for nationals." The girl said, obviously amused.

"She's right." Midoriko agreed, "So let's get to it!"

Lining up in a straight line, I was able to count that there were 10 of us trying out for the Archery team. From what I knew, only 3 were allowed in each year. 5 maximum if a large number of students graduated the previous year. Each of us had our own bows and quivers, and we were each aligned with a target at the end of the field. From what I assumed, they were about 70 meters away. Holding my bow tightly and taking one arrow from my quiver, I aimed, focusing my attention on my goal.

"Get ready," Midoriko voice rang "Set, GO!"

Releasing the arrow, I decided to release a small amount of spiritual energy with it.

'Hit the mark!' I thought determinedly, and watching my arrow travel, glowing bright pink, hit the bull's eye perfectly.

Applaud and cheer rose everywhere around me, and Midoriko walked up towards me.

"Another notable Miko. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." I replied, pleased by the amazed expression on her face.

"Welcome to the team Higurashi-san." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Midoriko-san!" I squealed, and Midoriko laughed. "Please, just Midoriko." She smiled.

"In that case, please call me Kagome." I replied, and she nodded.

"We look forward to seeing you at practice tomorrow. You're up and ready for Nationals already, but there's always something to work on."

As I began walking away from Midoriko, I was introduced to the rest of the Archery team by Hitomiko-san and received many compliments and greetings from the other members of the Archery team. Smiling and saying thank you all the way, I was amazed to hear that only one other person was able to hit the mark with spiritual powers on their first freshman tryouts, and that was Midoriko. Now, Hitomiko-san was able to do the same, but only after a couple of months of training.

Making my way away from the small crowed that gathered around me, I was amazed to see the number of stand-byers, all of which whom were watching me or talking. Amongst them I saw Sango trying to fend of a funny-looking Miroku, and Ayame who seemed to be excited, telling Kouga-kun something. But who really caught my eye was InuYasha. I felt as though even he was a mile away and we were in the middle of a sand-storm I would still be able to see him. He was looking directly at me, ears directed towards me, pointedly ignoring the talking of one of the kendo-team members.

Blushing at his attention, I made my way to Sango, who began shouting over the others to talk to me.

"Great job Kagome! I knew you could do it!" She grinned, and I smiled.

"Thanks Sango. How'd Ju-Jitsu try-outs go?" I asked.

"It went great! I'm in the team." She smiled, and before I could congratulate her, she snorted. "Unfortunately for me, the Ju-Jitsu team just _had_ to share their area with the Aikido team, and now this letcher's latched on to me and won't let go!" She hissed, trying to take her hand away from Miroku's.

"Letcher?" I asked.

"But Sango dearest! I said I was sorry! Please forgive me my dearest. I will never ask that question ever again. I swear this hand has a mind of it's own. It's cursed! It's been like this for all of the men in my family!" Miroku-kun desperately tried to explain, but from what I saw, Sango was having none of it.

"This pervert groped me during Aikido class. It was bad enough that he asked me if I would bear his children, but then he goes right out and asks me to bear his children but then he goes ahead and _gropes_ me?! Who does that?!" She cried out in frustration, pulling away from Miroku and giving him a nice bump on the head, turning deliberately and walking away.

"But Sango dearest!" Miroku-kun pleaded, chasing after her.

"Well there you've got a match made in heaven." A voice came up behind me. Turning, I was pleased to see Ayame and Kouga-kun.

"Amazing skills you've got with a bow Kagome-chan." Kouga-kun smiled, and I thanked him happily.

"I told you Kagome was the best." Ayame nudged Kouga playfully. Laughing, I insisted that I wasn't, but Ayame wasn't having any of it.

"Nonsense. You're the best archer in all of Japan." She said adamantly.

"Ayam-" I began, trying to protest.

"I agree with you, Ayame-chan." said a new voice.

Turning around, I saw InuYasha, still in his red Haori and Hakamas, standing there. At the compliment, Ayame did a small victory dance whilst Kouga and InuYasha exchanged greetings.

"You're meant to be?" InuYasha laughed, and Kouga-kun smiled proudly.

"You know it." He laughed, "How about you?" He asked, and at this point I didn't understand what he was referring to. Though it seemed they both understood each other, since InuYasha smiled and looked at me for a daring, unforgettable moment before replying a 'yes' to Kouga-kun.

Though I didn't know what exactly was exchanged between the two, Kouga seemed to understand very clearly what he meant.

"REALLY…?!" Ayame shrieked.

Nevermind. Apparently I was the only one missing the message here.

"WHY WON'T YOU T-"

"Anata, I'm sure he has his reasons." Kouga smiled towards InuYasha, shutting Ayame up instantly.

"I'm lost." I whined, and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry about it." InuYasha smiled, and despite this, I still felt uneasy. I felt as though I was missing something important. Ignoring this, I decided to keep the conversation going by being friendly.

"How did your guys try outs go?" I asked.

"Kouga-poo and I both got into Tack & Field _and_ the Cross Country team!" Ayame jumped happily, making Kouga laugh and hug her affectionately with one arm.

"That's so great Ayame! I'm happy for you Kouga-kun. I guess it means that you lucky guys will be spending more time together." I winked, earning another round of laughter.

"I knew you guys would do it. Didn't know you were such a great runner, Ayame-chan. You almost gave Kouga a run for his money." InuYasha added, which made Kouga-kun snort and Ayame giggle.

"I wish I could've seen." I sighed wistfully, but Ayame assured me I would get to see them in action some other time.

"You the captain of the Kendo team yet InuYasha?" Kouga laughed.

"One day, maybe. But I'm on the team." InuYasha grinned, and I congratulated him heartedly.

"With you being the only Kendo Nationalist winner of the team, I wouldn't be surprised if you became the sensei before the school year ends." I complimented, making him blush furiously.

"You give me too much credit." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense." Ayame smiled. "And I'm sorry to cut the conversation short, but Kouga and I have to go. We agreed that we'd walk each other home and introduce each other to our families."

"Wow. That was fast." InuYasha laughed.

"What your meant-to-be makes you do." Kouga sighed wistfully, earning him a sucker punch from Ayame.

"I'm so happy for you Ayame. And don't let us hold you back." I laughed, "but you will have a 3-way call with Sango and I later, right?" I asked innocently.

"Of course." Ayame winked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She laughed, and from there, she and Kouga made their way to the changing rooms hand-in-hand.

"We should follow their stead." InuYasha commented, and following their lead, we stopped in front of the changing rooms.

"I'll meet you here?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Then we can head to the lockers and then to your home." He confirmed.

 **INUYASHA'S POV**

I met Kouga inside the changing room.

"So is she your mate?" He asked immediately as I grabbed my bag, zipping it open.

"Yeah. She is." I replied curtly.

"So why are you not telling her?"

"Because I want to earn her love." I said, grabbing my school shirt.

"Earn her love?" He raised an eyebrow, taking off his running shirt.

"She's a miko, Kouga. Not a demon. She didn't feel what I did when I first saw her. Human and Miko mates react differently to this than demons do." I commented, changing shirts myself.

"I know that, but what exactly do you plan to do?" Kouga asked.

"I'll do it the human way. Find a way to get her like me-which should be easy considering we're destined-, date her, then eventually ask for her hand in marriage. In between the dating and the marriage I'll tell her that we are also mates." I said easily.

"Sounds complicated."

"If I tell her that we're destined mates now, she'll probably think that the only reason why I want to be close to her is because she's my mate. But that's not true."

"She'll think all the same if you tell her later, you know."

"As a demon you fall in love with your mate the second you see them, and fall deeper in love the more time you spend getting to know them. Not the case for humans and mikos. They need to spend time with you first before possibly falling in love. I want her to feel the same way I do towards her before I bring up spending forever together." I explained.

"Hmmm…" He contemplated, "Sounds very wise and uncharacteristic of you, InuYasha."

"How so?" I laughed.

"The InuYasha I know rushes into everything." Kouga joked, throwing his deodorant at me.

"Thanks." I greeted, using the special demon-nose-sensitive spray. "But with Kagome, I want to ensure her comfort and happiness."

"Don't we all wish that for our mates?" He laughed as I tossed back his deodorant.

"So are you going to tell both your families today?" I then asked, packing my bag.

"Yup. But for Ayame it's only her grandfather. Hopefully it'll go smoothly." He sighed.

"You're Kouga Ookami. It's unlike you to be anything but confident. It'll be fine. Just go!" I smiled, clapping him on the back and pushing him towards the door.

"You're right. Thanks man. Good luck to you!" He bidded.

"No problem, and thanks to you too, wolf." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah… goodbye mutt!" He replied humorously, walking out the door.

Finishing up myself, I followed his suit outside.

Waiting for about two minutes, I was greeted with Kagome back in her normal school uniform.

"Ready to go?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Many students were still at school, and were hanging around the school gossiping senselessly. I found it stupid; they should know that not only can I hear them loud and clear, but so could the rest of the school. Kagome and I passed by our lockers briefly, both of us grabbing a couple of textbooks to bring home. Our lockers were right across from each other, and though the better side of me suspected that Kaede-baba had something to do it, I couldn't complain.

Now walking down the road just outside the school, I began to notice my mate's masked struggle of carrying her bag. Looking at the tenseness of her shoulder and the very subtle drag in her step, I knew immediately that it was too heavy for her.

It's not that my mate was weak, but we had at least 2 textbooks per subject. And from what I saw, she was carrying _all_ of her textbooks now in one go. Not very smart on her part.

"Let me carry your bag." I stated, making a reach for the huge bright yellow thing.

"No!" She said sharply, before realizing her outburst. "I can handle it just fine."

"What's the point of me walking with you home if you don't at least let me carry your bag? I'm a half demon for crying out loud." I asked pathetically.

"InuYasha…"

"Please? I feel bad."

"…"

"Kagomeee" I whined.

"Fine. But only my exercise bag." She said, relenting and handing me over her other black training bag.

Smiling while puffing my chest out in momentary pride, I gleefully took the bag from her grasp, which was a fair weight.

"So InuYasha…" she started quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…." She trailed off, having nothing really to say, but obviously wanting to converse.

"Kouga and Ayame hit off, huh?" I smiled. It was better than nothing.

 _Just starting on mutual ground._ I thought, patting my self mentally on the back.

A bright smile shining on her face, she beamed. "I'm happy for them."

"They found each other so early on in life, too." I commented, deciding to leave out the fact I found her, too.

"How do you know you've found your mate?" she asked all of a sudden, with a certain emotion in her voice that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"You're mate? Well it depends. It can go either really well, or really badly."

"Have you found yours yet?" she asks innocently, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Moving so quickly? I didn't know you liked me Kagome." I grinned cheekily, and she blushed furiously.

"No- that's not-"

"Jealous?" I smirked, bending over to try and see her blushing face clearer.

"No!" She protested, turning a darker shade of red.

Laughing heartedly, I felt happier than I've ever felt before in a long while.

"Don't worry Kagome. No one but you." I winked, sending her stumbling over her words. It was comforting that I'm wasn't the only one who got nervous and giddy around around the other.

"Right. So that means no?" She said slowly, gaining her composure-sort-of-.

"I'm all yours." I grinned, sending her spluttering all over again.

"You're an idiot." She said bitterly, huffing and turning her crimson red face away.

Laughing, I shook my head in amusement. I was _good_.

"When a demon first sees their mate, it's like nothing else in the world. It's pure bliss. All of a sudden, you feel a burst of happiness and love so strong, it cannot be compared to anything else. You feel complete for the first time in your life." I smiled.

Looking deep in thought for a moment, the playfulness in her expression disappeared.

"Demons and their decants fall in love the second they see their mate. Literal love at first sight. As they spend more time with their mate, this love only grows and grows down to infinity."

"That's not always the case, though." She said quietly, but almost to herself.

"It's not always the case you right, but those demons who do not love and cherish their mates are only 1 in a million, if you know what I mean." I replied.

Snapping out of whatever state of mind she was in, she looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound pessimistic." She apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. _It has_ happened, and they're never pretty, but you can never judge something so big such as your destined mate simply because of one asshole." I replied, only getting a nod in return. Funny, most of the time, when destined mates come into the picture, everyone gets excited. Not once had I yet met someone who wasn't happy with the possibility of being forever bound to someone who the universe decided was the perfect person for you.

To be honest, it slightly worried me how pessimistic she seemed about it.

'Nah, maybe she saw something on the news…' I tried to console myself mentally, trying to shrug off all the negative thoughts.

'But what if she hates demons? But wait, that doesn't make sense, she's best friends with Ayame, she was nice to Kouga, AND she's being really friendly with you. It must be nothing big. But what if it is? Nah, it can't be. She's too perfect for that. No. Not Kagome. Right? No… no doubting. Kagome isn't like that.' I concluded.

"InuYasha?"

"Huh?" I panicked, looking at her as she stared at me. "What is it?"

"You spaced out on me there. I asked you how you got so good in kendo." She smiled.

"Oh." I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, only if you tell me how you got so good at archery."

"Deal."

* * *

"You can sing and play piano?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Wow, you just didn't look like it. My bad." She laughed. "All the same, I can sing, but most people don't know I can play the harp."

"You play the harp?"

"Would be easier with claws though." She laughed.

We were just about to reach Kagome's home apparently. The neighborhood was pleasant and peaceful. It had a nice park right next to it, where Kagome said she went to everyday to jog around. I asked her if I could join her after training everyday, and beaming, she agreed. Noted however, that that would be impossible today.

Stopping by a long staircase that only went up for what seemed miles, Kagome smiled.

"Well, this is my stop."

"You live in a Shinto shrine?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I know… it's sort of weird." She grinned sheepishly.

"No! No, it's cool. Miroku lives in the Buddhist shrine on the other side of town." I explained happily.

"Really? That's _his_ shrine!?" Kagome gaped, and laughing, I confirmed.

"Small world." She giggled.

"Few schools." I countered.

"Well, I better get going." She smiled sadly.

"Want me to walk you up?" I asked unsurely, eager to spend more time with her, but mainly because I was concerned about that huge backpack.

"No, I can't ask for that. You've already helped me." She smiled sweetly, and I fought the urge to hug her.

"I want to help. How about this?" I began, shrugging off my backpack and re-wearing it, but over my chest and stomach, making sure to be careful with both our exercise bags.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at me as though I was crazy. Ignoring her question, I threw a smirk in her direction and went down on one knee.

"Hop on." I grinned.

"WHAT?" She said, blushing as she lost it. "You're crazy. I'll crush you!"

"Nonsense, you're as light as a feather. I'm a half-demon, remember? Don't worry, I know my limits." I smirked.

"But-"

"Just hop on!" I insisted, and from there, her hesitance was almost completely wiped away from her expression. Begrudgingly, she agreed as she hopped on my back in a piggy-back ride way and I picked up our exercise bags again, hooking them on the nook of my elbows before taking hold of the flesh on her mid thighs.

Instantly feeling the smoothness of her skin, my internal demon thrashed around uncontrollably. He wanted me to claim her _now._

'Keep it together! You've only known her for a day, dammit!' I tried to hiss at my demon half, as I stood up easily.

"Woah!" Kagome squealed. "You're really strong." She complimented, making me blush.

"Hold on tight." I said mischevously.

"Wait, why would I need to hold on tight?" She asked anxiously, tensing and tightening her hold on me.

Jumping straight up, I leaped over the steps, at least 30 steps in between each jump. All the while, Kagome was screaming, which was painful to the ears, but also pleaseant to an extent. She was screaming out of awe and excitement, which made me happy, since I was the source of it.

Stopping at the top, I looked at the approximate 200 steps we just jumped over.

"That was amazing!" Kagome preached, hugging me from behind. "Let's do it again!" She laughed.

"Tomorrow." I smirked, letting her down and fixing my bag.

"Come on, my house is right there." She smiled, gesturing over to a modest 3-story home just a few meters away. Looking around, I noticed the almost supernatural and timeless feeling the shrine had, and how it seemed to center around one huge tree that had to be at least 500 years old.

Seeming to have followed where my gaze went, Kagome explained in a serene tone. "That's the Goshinboku. The tree that transcends time." Looking at her, I returned the gentle smile.

"Tomorrow when you visit again, I'll make sure to give you a tour of the shrine." She grinned as we continued walking.

Sliding the unlocked Shoji door open as she took off her shoes, Kagome beamed.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Kagome dear" came another voice, a gentle and warm voice which I assumed belonged to Kagome's mother.

"Okaa-san, we've got company." She smiled, looking at me.

"Oh, who is it?" Kagome's mother said, appearing out of what smelled like the kitchen. Her eyes widening at the sight of me, she walked towards us with a kind smile. "And who is this?"

"This is InuYasha Takahashi, Okaa-san." Kagome introduced.

Bowing deeply towards my mate's mother, my mind ran through every single way to show the utmost respect to someone.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san." I spoke sincerely.

"You're mother wouldn't happen to be Izayoi Hime, now would it?" She spoke suddenly, catching both Kagome and I by surprise.

"Yes, she would be, Higurashi-san. Do you know my mother?" I asked her.

"Oh, please call me Hikari-kaa-san. Everyone does." She grinned. "Besides, anyone who is the son of my childhood friend should not regard me so distantly."

"You and InuYasha's mother were childhood friends?" Kagome gasped.

"Wow!" I laughed. "I'll make sure to tell her that today."

"While you're at it, please pass on our home number," She laughed, handing me a small piece of paper with the number she just wrote down.

"It's so nice to meet you InuYasha! Though I haven't heard from your family in a while, I must admit. You were just a newborn baby when I last saw you." She smiled softly.

"Really?" I asked happily. Wow, I already knew my mate's mother.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner? We can talk more there." Kagome offered, getting a nod of approval from Hikari-kaa-san.

"Sorry, I have to go. Mother's anxious to hear about my first day of school." I grinned sheepishly. "Though I would love to stay. Hikari-kaa-san, whatever you cooked smells delicious! I'll make sure to take you up on that offer sometime soon, though." I laughed.

"Well thank you for stopping by, InuYasha. Pass on that number to your mother, will you dear?"

"Will do!" I saluted, earning a laugh from the mother-daughter duo.

"Thank you so much for helping me and walking me home InuYasha." Kagome smiled softly, fidgeting a bit as Hikari-kaa-san seemed to dissapear to thin air.

"It's no problem, really. Want me to pick you up in the morning too? We can walk to school together." I offered.

"You don't have to!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Nah, I want to. I usually walk alone since Miroku lives so far away." I grinned. "So I'll meet you tomorrow morning?" I asked her hopfully.

Pondering over it for a moment, she bit her lip out of what it seemed to be, habit. "Sure." She smiled. "Meet me here at 7?"

"Wouldn't miss it.' I smirked, and she blushed cutely.

"Bye InuYasha, thanks again."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." I bided, making my way across the shrine and beginning to walk down the steps.

Faintly, I heard the sound of squealing, shushing and excited whispering from Kagome and her mother as I made my way.

And it made me giddy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew! That was a long chapter. I _know,_ InuYasha's quite OOC (but hey, the story won't work otherwise), but hold on, the drama is soon to unfold!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lightweight

**Author's Note: Hey guys, as promised... another chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Mama just wouldn't stop blabbering.

"Oh he's so cute, and handsome!"

"You two were getting comfy back there."

"You two are so adorable!"

"How did you meet? How is he to you?"

"Do you have any classes with him?"

"He's walking you to and from school now!? Aww, my baby's found herself a boyfriend!"

"Not to mention, I know he must be a nice boy since his mother is the sweetest thing."

"His father is a very honorable man as well."

"Aw dear he really cares for you."  
"What have you guys talked about?"

"How did you both get around him walking you home?"

"MAMA!" I laughed.

"Sorry dear." She smiled, sighing and leaning against a wall. "I'm just excited, that's all."

"I don't see him that way, Mama. We're just friends." I explained casually, trying to keep the tone light.

"Do you think you will always see him that way?" She asked slowly, seeing straight through my façade.

"Mama…" I trailed off, breaking eye contact and finding the wooden floor boards of our house suddenly _very_ interesting.

"Kagome dear," I heard Mama say softly, before I felt loving arms around me. "I know it would be too early to tell now. After all, you just met. But do not do this to yourself. The past is the past. And as much as I know how my you love your sister, you cannot let her hold you back. She would not want that for you."

Sighing, I agreed, but my resolve was solid. In my mind, I saw my sister Kikyo, smiling and happy.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mama. Thank you." I smiled, pulling away before making my way to my room, making sure to greet Souta as he played some video game in his room.

"Hey nee-chan." He grinned.

Though it was meant as a point of endearment, I sadly remembered how it was Kikyo he referred to as nee-san, since she was 10 years older than him, while I, only 5 years older than him, was more like a playmate. Overwhelmed by so many memories of her today, my mind unwelcomely replayed the memory from when I promised my sister to stay away from demons.

Something I did not want to remember.

 _I was sitting next to the hospital bed, holding my sister's ice cold hand. I was on sister duty right now while Mama and Souta went to fix some paper work._

 _'Kagome…' She wheezed._

 _'Yes nee-san?' I responded worriedly._

 _'I don't want you to end up like me. You need to promise me that this will never happen to you. Promise me that you will never agree to mate a demon.'_

 _She had been doing this for weeks already. Ever since she got sick, she's tried to get me to hate demons. She was scared. For me._

 _'But nee-san. Not all of them could be bad. My friends, Ayame, Yura, Kagura… they're not bad.'_

 _'They're fine as friends… but never get romantically involved with a demon. Especially half demons. They're all like that bastard Naraku.' She spat hatefully._

 _'…Nee-san…' I said sadly, looking into the once gentle, warm and loving eyes that were hardened with bitterness, hate and darkness._

 _'Kagome…' She coughed. 'Promise me.' She said fiercely in her hoarse voice._

 _'But nee-san…' I trailed off. Mama always taught us not to be racist and hateful. But I couldn't help the deep, loathing hate I felt towards that horrible half-breed Naraku. He was the one who made my sister like this._

 ** _He was the one who killed her._**

 _'Please Kagome… I just want you to be happy and safe. I wish you the happy life I was unable to live.' She said miserably, tears forming in her hollow eyes._

 _Nodding slowly, I made my decision. Kikyo was never wrong about anything. Ever since we were kids. I trusted her with everything, and she was desperate. She only wanted my wellbeing._

 _Swallowing, I said the words she wanted me to hear._

 _'I promise Kikyo-nee.' I began. 'I promise I will never be the mate of, or ever be romantically involved with, a demon. Especially half-demons.'_

 _'Even if you are tempted, you must remember your promise to me, Kagome. Demons and their descendants are vile and evil beings.'_

 _'I understand.'_

 _'Swear this to me on your spiritual power.'_

 _'Nee-san…' I hesitated. This was serious._

 ** _This isn't_ _right._**

 _'Swear it!' She exclaimed, the outburst shaking me to the core. 'Swear that you would never become the full mate of a demon, or risk losing your spiritual powers.' She said almost deliriously, grabbing my arm tightly until her knuckles were sheet white while emitting some of her bright blue spiritual energy._

 ** _She's not herself._**

 ** _She's hurting me._**

 ** _She's lost it._**

 ** _This was not the older sister I knew and loved._**

 ** _This is not my sister, the pure-hearted, beautiful, and perfect Kikyo._**

 _'I swear on my spiritual power,' I began, my own body glowing with spiritual power. 'that I would never become the full mate of a demon, or risk losing my spiritual powers and miko abilities forever.'_

 ** _I shouldn't have done that._**

 _Calming down significantly, she let go of me, the contract final, and resumed her place on the hospital bed, and closed her eyes._

 _'Thank you, Kagome.' She smiled. 'Thank you.'_

 _She never opened her eyes again._

Stopping and holding the doorframe to what used to be her room, I took a deep breath. Tears had welled up in my eyes without me knowing, like they did every time I remembered that day.

Wiping the tears away, I walked to my room, across the hall. Putting everything down and changing into more comfortable clothes, I decided to work on my homework, desperate to take my mind off Kikyo and indirectly, InuYasha.

* * *

 _ **BRINGGGG**_

 _ **BRINGGGGGGG**_

Almost jumping out of my skin, I looked sharply towards my phone. Sango and Ayame were calling.

'I must've fallen asleep on my desk…' I thought groggily, answering the video call.

"KAGOME!"

"SHE'S RISEN FROM THE DEAD!"

"Hey guys." I smiled sleepily.

"Really? That's all we get? WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND -STUFF!?" Ayame squealed loudly.

"Me? Ayame, must we forget what JUST happened with you today!? YOU FOUND YOUR MATE. AND YOU INTRODUCED EACH OTHER TO YOUR FAMILIES. YOU'VE HIT RIGHT OFF THE BAT!" I counter-screamed, Sango clapping all the way.

"I still can't get over it. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU AYAME!" Sango yelled.

"Awww guys," Ayame said, and you could almost hear her blush.

"C'mon, spill." "Let's hear it." Sango and I urged at the same time.

"Okay…"

"Wait, start in the beginning. We weren't there when you met." Sango interrupted.

"Okay so-"

"Explain it in absolute detail okay? We want to know EVERYTHING." I laughed, secretly happy for the change of topic.

"Okay, so then-"

"OH! Also tell us how everything went with your families!" Sango said giddily.

"LET ME TALK THAN YOU'LL HEAR IT!" Ayame yelled, and we both fell silent, albeit giggling a little.

"Okay. So I left to go and find myself a guy right? Since you two hit off so well with you boyfriends…"

"HEY." Sango and I Protested.

"Oh whatever." She waved us off. "So I went inside the school building, then all of a sudden, I feel weak. I struggle to breathe, I'm dizzy, and my heart starts to beat like crazy."

"Oh Buddha…" I fangirled.

"And it gets so bad, that I'm about to faint. Now keep in mind, I have no idea what's going on. I thought I was _dying_." Ayame laughed, soon joined by us.

"Wait, but didn't you see him and realize, OH MY GOD MATE?" Sango laughed.

"Understand, as a female demon, for some unknown reason, we don't see our mate, _then_ faint. No. Only the male demons realize their looking at their mate and why their _dying_. Us female demons on the other hand, we just feel the exact same thing at the same time as they do, only _worse_."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh I heard that before from my grandmother. She says it's supposed to give the male the chance to heroically impress his mate." Sango laughed.

"Exactly! So let me tell you what happened. I start to black out, right? Then right as I fall, I'm caught by someone. Someone with strong arms and with sharp, ice blue eyes and a _scent_. Oh my god, he smelled so good…" She trailed off dreamily.

"OH MY OH MY OH MY OH MY WOW OH MY KAMI!" Sango and I squealed/screamed.

"Oh my gosh you guys. It was literally love at first sight." She sighed.

"But love at first sight never lasts… right?" I treaded cautiously.

"You don't know much about demon nature, do you Kags?" Ayame laughed.

"Sorry…" I trailed off. "I'd be happy to know more though."

"Well Kagome, when it comes to your mate, you're right. It's love at first sight. But the beautiful thing about your mate is that they are _perfect_ for you. Sure you fall in love when you first see them. But that's only if you're a demon. As you spend more and more time with your mate your love only grows and grows. It's much like how we humans feel attraction, then slowly, after getting to know someone, fall in love." Sango explained.

"Sango's right; in the same way you cannot pick your parents, you cannot pick your mate. However, no matter how many twists and turns you may face with your family or your mate, you'd still love them all the same." Ayame grinned.

"Wait! So what happened next Ayame?" Sango laughed.

"Oh right!" I squealed.

"Okay you guys know what happened from there. We hit off instantly. He was so kind and funny and he's so boyishly cute… when we met up with my grandfather this afternoon he was thrilled. He welcomed Kouga with open arms. It was so great! Apparently Kouga's father, who's the chief of the Eastern Wolf Tribe is good friends with my grandfather, who's the chief of the Northern Wolf Tribe. Both of us are the next in line and are mates, and would thus unify the two tribes together!" Ayame said excitedly.

"WOW!" Sango and I gasped.

"That's a huge deal; the combination of two tribes?! You only see that stuff in movies! Ayame I'm so happy for you!" Sango applauded.

"My gosh Ayame you're one lucky girl. I can't say anything but wish you all the best! It's like a fairytale…" I said dreamily.

"You're the one to talk Kagome. You need to spill. What the heck is that with you and InuYasha frikkin' Takahashi?" Ayame laughed.

"Oh do pray tell." Sango said eagerly.

"Uh…" I trailed off uneasily, Kikyo's smiling face flashing in my mind.

"Come on! I told my whole story. And as you two said, it was a bigger deal. So now it's only fair you spill too." Ayame whined.

"Okay! Fine…" I said grouchily.

"Touchy…" Sango whispered playfully.

"It's nothing big. I showed him the way to the principle's office, and guided him to class, then sat down in assembly together."

"Not to mention rubbed his ears." Sango said sneakily.

"What's the big deal about that?" I asked, confused.

"Kagome the amount of demon knowledge you have is almost disappointing. You're a miko, and I'm a demon. Me. One of your best friends. But fine. Since you don't know, I'll explain." Ayame cleared he throat. "Dog demons are known to be the most possessive of demons in the demon kingdom. There is a reason why the West and South are run by Inu clans. There is also a reason why they are if not the _most_ wealthy, _one_ of the most wealthy clans in the world. This is all because of their strong sense of honor, loyalty and justice; which explains their possessiveness. Being very approachable -though _very_ intimidating- and loyal, small touches and gestures mean a lot to them. Same goes for most demons, but this is particular with us wolf demons as well. We don't just let _anyone_ touch us. No. It has to be someone of significance."

"I don't follow…" I trailed off.

"What she means to say is that either InuYasha's got an eye on you _or_ InuYasha's got an eye for you. He just knew you for 40 minutes and he already let you touch his ears." Sango said excitedly.

"Which is also a big deal; half-demons in particular like InuYasha get traits like that as a result of their blood mix, and just imagine how sensitive those ears are. Not only did he give you invitation to _touch_ him, but he also let you touch his _ears_. Which is what can be argued is the most sensitive part of a canine demon." Ayame explained.

"So… he likes me?" I said fearfully.

"You bet he does. Just read the signs, miko-chan." Ayame winked, not noticing my unease.

By some means understanding my predicament, Sango saved my life.

"Ugh. If only Miroku turned out like one of your guys. That idiot is such a pervert!" She raged while Ayame laughed uncontrollably.

Drowning out what they were saying while trying to make it look like I paid attention, I tried to push down the troubled feeling in my stomach. If what Ayame said was true, which is a safe assumption, I would have to deal with InuYasha's affection. Something I could not reciprocate.

Taking a deep and uneasy breath, I subconsciously spent the rest of my night imagining possible scenarios and how I would deal with them.

I barely got a wink of sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There goes another chapter! Please R &R! Another chapter will be posted next week so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 - To Oscillate

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Promise! Please R &R!**

* * *

 **INUYASHA'S POV**

I looked at my watch.

It read 6:15am.

I looked around. The view was really nice from up here.

"InuYasha…?"

Almost falling out of the branch I was sitting on, I heard a distinct, melodic laugh.

"Kagome?! What are you doing here?" I jumped, landing in front of her. She was clearly not ready to see me (-albeit it was 6:15 and it was only logical to start walking to school at 7 since school began at 7:30-) considering she was in a simple white yukata.

"I should be asking you that. I, for one, live here." She snidely remarked.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't see the point of staying at home, so I went here…?" I trailed of pathetically.

Laughing, she shook her head. "By hanging out in the Goshinboku's branches?" to which I simply grinned sheepishly to. Smiling she spoke again. "I barely got any sleep last night too. But since you're here, and it's way to early, why don't I give you a tour of the shrine? We can also look for my cat Buyo while we're at it."

Beaming, I agreed. Yay! Time with mate!

"Why don't we begin here? It's the heart of the shrine either way, so it's a good place to start." She said, gesturing towards the Goshinboku that I was just on. Nodding, I gave her the affirmative and she started.

"The Goshinboku, or the scared tree, is said to be the tree that transcends time. The shine's records of this tree stated that this tree was already hundreds of years old long before the shrine was built around it. They estimated that it was already a 700 year old tree. These records alone dated back to 500 years ago. It would be same as saying this tree is over a thousand years old. There have been many things that this tree has seen, and many legends and folktales have either mentioned or involve the Goshinboku somehow. The only records of these legends and folktales are only found here in Tokyo, and few of them still live, thus resulting in why they aren't that famous in comparison to others. The most famous one of all though is a story that has been retold many times. I'm sure you know it." She looked at me.

"What story?"

"The story of the Shikon No Tama. The Jewel of four souls."

"Oh you mean that great adventure with the evil spider demon and the miko and…"

"We have the real record of that story hidden somewhere here in the shrine for safekeeping. I loved the story so I always read it. It's starkly different to how the story is told today."

"Please tell." I smiled.

"It's long." She said unsurely.

"I've got time." I laughed. "How about going up the tree?" I offered.

"How?!"

"The same way I got you up those steps… by jumping?"

Squealing, she jumped on my back, and with out a moment passing, I jumped up onto the highest, but stable branch on the Goshinboku.

"Story time." I smiled, sitting next her.

"Okay… Once upon a time, about 500-600 years ago, there lived a young maiden. She was beautiful, kind and talented by all means, but was unable to live a normal life. This was because she was the sole protector of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. This jewel was said to grant it's holder any wish, and give it immense power. This led to this Jewel being sought after by many, demons, humans and everything in-between. This young maiden, was a powerful miko, and fought every waking moment, protecting this cursed jewel. At the age of 18, she had already carried this burden for 7 long years. On her 18th birthday, as she fought demons, she met a young half-demon of the same age."

"A Half-demon?" I asked.

"Yup, a half-demon. He too, sought after the jewel, but upon meeting him, and seeing the goodness in him, as well as witnessing the horrible way he was treated, she found she couldn't harm him." She continued solemnly, almost part of the story.

I have to admit, she had me hooked.

"This occurrence repeated itself many times; He would show up, demand for the jewel, and she would let him go. It came to the point where he would follow her around, watching over her whilst killing demons who intended to harm her. Of course she noticed, and soon they found themselves spending hours and hours together everyday. Whether either of them liked it or not, the two lonely souls had fallen in love. However, this was nothing to be celebrated. The young miko made many enemies in her years, one of which being a dark miko. This dark miko cursed the young maiden with a doomed ending should she fall in love with anyone. Another obstacle was also in their love's way; a severely burnt and immobile bandit whom the young miko nursed had sacrificed the flesh of his body to become a mutant collation of demons with a human heart. This newborn, evil demon's human heart had lusted for the young miko immensely. Seeing as her heart or body did not belong to him, he became bitter and sought to carry through what the dark miko cursed: the doom of the young miko."

"Aww crap."

"By shape shifting into the half-demon and young miko, he tricked both into believing they had betrayed one-another, without him ending their lives directly. He had left the young miko with a fatal wound, but wanted her to have the pleasure of killing her half-demon fiancée."

"FIANCEE?"

"Indeed. In the time, their customs were different, but they had both agreed to be united and live together."

"They must not really trust in each other than if they don't have faith in the other."

"The miko, in her last few minutes, found the half-demon running through these same woods, holding the Shikon no Tama. Keep in mind however, the half-demon was also tricked into believing she betrayed him, and thus got revenge by stealing the jewel. Seeing him, the miko drew her arrow, slung it on her bow..."

"Oh no."

"And shot him. Right to this tree." She gestured down towards the trunk.

"That's it?!"

"That's just the beginning. You see, the miko never wanted to kill the half-demon. By pinning him to this tree with a sealing spell, he was frozen in time. Time passed around him, but never affected him. Unfortunately, shortly after she pinned him however, she died. The villagers followed her wishes, and cremated her body, making sure to take the cursed jewel with her. The young miko wanted more than anything, to take the jewel away form this world and take it to the next."

"THAT'S IT!?"

"No." She hissed, eyes closed and still in the moment.

"So…?"

"50 years later, a young girl the age of 15 whom origins are unknown, in the process of being chased by a centipede demon, somehow awakened the half-demon in his eternal sleep, arrow still through his heart and into this tree. The bitter half-demon mistook the young girl for his deceased miko lover. However, it was as distinct as sun and moon that they were different in all other ways, even though the young girl _was_ the reincarnation of the young miko. They shared some physical traits, and the young girl was also beautiful, talented and kind, but she was even more powerful than her incarnate, she just didn't know. In her desperation, she released the half-demon, whom agreed to help kill the centipede demon upon his release. Though at first he tried to kill her, however, upon a command, she was able to subdue him. In the process of fighting the centipede demon, she was injured, only to find the Shikon no Tama returned to this world from the side of her body."

"WHAT?"

"Reincarnation, remember? Anyways, the Jewel was shattered into hundreds of pieces in the process, which led the two searching to the end of the earth for the shards, determined to get it back together. The half-demon did this because he desired to become full-demon, while the young girl did it because it was her responsibility. Along the way they befriended a monk, kitsune, neko demon, and a monk. They found that the evil demon who was the one who tricked the half-demon and the young miko 50 years ago then was also after the Jewel, and towards the end of their _very_ long journey, they came into a final battle with the evil demon that caused many misery. The half-demon's priorities had changed by then, only wanting to destroy the cursed jewel and wanting to remain happy with the young girl. Eventually after a hardy week of fighting the demon, they had one. The young girl and the half-demon worked together to destroy the jewel forever, and lived happily ever after, loving each other and living their lives." She finished.

"That was beautiful. You say it perfectly. You're right; it _is_ completely different from how everyone says it is."

Blushing she accepted the compliment graciously.

"So this shrine, was built in honor of this tree, this miko and this story?" I asked, looking around.

"Basically, yes." She nodded humorously.

"Wow…" I said, awed.

Gesturing around, she spoke. "Let's go look for my cat."

"I found out where he was 3 minutes ago. He's over there-" I said, pointing towards some shelter.

"Oh. The well-house."

"The well-house? Is there still water in it?" I asked, grabbing hold of her waist and jumping down.

"Not for 700 years now."

"Then what's it for then?" I laughed as we made our way.

"It's known as the Bone-Eater's Well. This well was used by the villagers to throw in the bones and other remains of slayed demons at the time."

"Pleasant." I cringed as she opened the door.

Instantly hearing a meow from somewhere in the dark well house, Kagome called out. "Buyo!"

Stepping into the light, a little fat cat came into sight. It was cute, brown and white in color.

"Oh there you are!" Kagome smiled, picking up the overweight little thing and carrying her out of the well house while skillfully locking it up.

Looking at the cat, I sent a pair of clawed fingers to hold it's hand. The cat was awfully friendly.

"He doesn't fight back much. He's too lazy for that." Kagome laughed.

"He's cute." I smiled, mildly noticing the way she blushed afterwards. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, concerned. I couldn't imagine what a compliment like that could do to make a girl blush.

"Nothing. I was thinking." She muttered.

"What?" I insisted, poking her as we walked in the general direction of her home.

"It's nothing!" She insisted, huffing a bit.

"You're cute too." I smiled mischievously. Upon hearing this, she blushed ridiculously.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING." She yelled some-what, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Of course not." I agreed. "That's what I was thinking." sending her tumbling over her words adorably.

"W-well… I-I think you're pretty cute too." She said quietly, making my chest burn with affection. "You know, with those adorable ears and all." She grinned, gaining some composure.

Laughing along with her, I threw an arm around her shoulder as we continued to walk.

"I really don't understand how you do that." She said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Catch me off guard 24-7. I never know what to expect with you." She smiled, stroking Buyo's fur.

"I feel the same way." I smiled, seeming to catch her by surprise with the way she looked up. "But doesn't mean I don't like it." I laughed.

Nodding, she agreed.

"Kagome!" called a voice from the house.

"Y-yes Mama?!" Kagome shouted back.

"Kagome! Why don't you invite InuYasha over for breakfast and help me out here?" Hikari-kaa-san replied, shocking the both of us.

"How did she-" I began.

"She knows all and sees all." Kagome whispered back hastily.

"Alright Mama!" Kagome shouted back before looking at me.

"Well, wanna join us?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Wouldn't miss it." I laughed, and taking my arm off her shoulders, I kept my hand near the middle of her back as we made our way into her home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Demon Bait

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter! Please R &R!**

* * *

I swear my mother had the hearing abilities of a bat demon. Ever since I was a kid, she's had these almost godly abilities to hear _everything_. Sometimes I loved it, but I usually hated it. Especially if it came to things I did _not_ want her to hear.

To be frank, I was pleased beyond belief to see InuYasha dozing off adorably in the Goshinboku this morning. My heart raced in anticipation, and my mood brightened considerably. It really was an ungodly hour to be awake, but the second I saw InuYasha, it was all of a sudden way too late. He obviously enjoyed the tour of the shine, and was just as engrossed into the story as I was, which made me happy, since it's my favorite story. Mama always told me when I was a little girl, that I was the reincarnation of the young girl in the story. When Kikyo passed away, that only added to my little fantasy that I was the reincarnation of the young girl, and that Kikyo was the young miko whom was betrayed by her lover. Besides that though, InuYasha was being incredibly cute and flirtatious, and before I could think about what I was doing, I found myself flirting back.

Just to get caught by Mama.

Just to get caught by _Mama._

 _'_ Oh dear Kami-sama she's never going to let me live this down.' I mentally groaned.

As we entered the house, InuYasha and I took off our shoes only to be greeted by Mama.

"How do you like your eggs InuYasha?" She asked nicely.

"Oh please don't go through the trouble Hikari-kaa-san!" InuYasha protested sweetly.

"Nonsense. You will eat. Now how do you like them?" She insisted, and looking at InuYasha, I saw his understanding that resistance was futile.

Smiling charmingly, he replied. "Scrambled, please."

Beaming, mother took off into the kitchen, making me laugh. "Thank you for entertaining her." I smiled.

"Well I am a little hungry." He grinned as he and I followed mother to the kitchen, the aroma of food enchanting the both of us.

As we made our way, I thought about the nagging voice deep in my head. It was getting annoying. It was the side of me that constantly reminded me of my promise. I had convinced myself up until this point that nothing romantic of any sort was going on, just friendship, but now, inside my home with InuYasha next to me… the house has never felt this _lively_. Up until now, the house always felt somewhat empty. This is not because Mama or Souta or Ji-san were gloomy or anything. No that wasn't it at all. Rather, it was just missing another person. The gap Kikyo left in their hearts were ever so present, and with the presence of InuYasha and his genuine care, it seemed to help them all cope. And he hadn't even met Ji-san or Souta yet!

"What'cha thinking?" InuYasha asked all of a sudden, getting me to jump in surprise. Rubbing the back of my neck I laughed sheepishly. "Nothing important." And at this he gave me a look.

"I'm serious, I'm just… glad you're here." I said calmly, sending him blushing and tripping over his words. Faintly, I heard the strained laughter coming from Mama as she fried the eggs.

"That smells great Mama!" Came a voice, and looking over I saw Souta standing at the doorway as he rubbed his eyes, still in his pajamas. He was obviously not awake yet, consider he hasn't noticed InuYasha yet either.

"You have a brother?" InuYasha half whispered to me. Mentally smacking myself in the face, I remembered I've only known the guy for a day. "His name's Souta. He's a big pain in the butt." I smiled encouragingly.

"Nice to meet you, Souta. I've heard quite a bit about you." InuYasha greeted, approaching my 10 year old brother and crouching so he could see him face-to-face. _**That**_ is when Souta woke up.

"WOAH!" He yelled all of sudden, making InuYasha pin his ears and Mama jump somewhat in her cooking. "You're an Inu Youkai!" He smiled happily. "Woah!" He gasped, "You have such cool ears! How'd you get them? Do all Inu Youkai's have them? Are all Inu Youkai's eyes gold? What's your name? Why are you here? Are you joining us for breakfast? Do you go to Kagome's school? Are you her friend? Do you like her? Does she like you? Wait- are you her boyfriend? Will you guys marry? Will you be my big brother? Are you guys gonna have a bunch of Inu-Ningen kids? Wanna play my X-box with me? I bet you'd be great at it!"

"Though I am of Inu Youkai lineage, I'm actually a half-demon. My mother is human. That's why I have these ears," He paused, releasing me slightly with one hand while pointing to them, making sure to wiggle them a bit, making Souta laugh. "Then for the rest of your questions, No, No, InuYasha Takahashi, Because your Mom and Sister invited me, Yes, Yes, I'd like to think so yes, then…" Looking at me he paused, making my heart stop in the process, "Yes," He smiled.

 _My heart stopped._

 _He just indirectly said he liked me._

 _Wait- Souta's next question was asking if_ _ **I**_ _liked_ _ **him**_.

"I hope so," he smiled, making me blush, "Sort of, since I am her friend, and I am a boy," He winked at me, sending me stuttering over unorganized vowels and consinents

"Maybe not yet," OH MY KAMI-SAMA.

"Sure why not," HOLY BUDDHA SAVE ME.

"And if we did have kids yeah they'd be a Inu-ningen mix" …MY HEART.

"and lastly, maybe not now." He smiled.

I had fallen off my chair half-way through Souta questions only to have InuYasha catch me heroically, all the while listening to his endless trail of never-ending questions and answering every single one of them. By the end of them, Mama was unable to contain her laughter and was clutching her stomach. I was so shocked I couldn't speak.

My mind was a milkshake.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Grandpa's voice rang in, entering the kitchen. Shooting me a glance of panic, Mama and I knew what was coming next.

Gasping, Grandpa looked at InuYasha in horror. "DEMON!" He yelled, running to the counter and grabbing salt.

"Huh?" InuYasha said puzzled, trying to follow what was going on. Souta was laughing, and Mama immediately tried to calm Ji-san down.

"Grandpa! This is InuYasha! He's our guest! He's my friend!" I tried to explain helplessly, but it was too late. Mama was unable to keep Grandpa down, and now he was consecutively throwing salt in InuYasha's direction. It seemed though, none of them really hit them. This was because Grandpa's aim was simply terrible, and because InuYasha seemed to dodge every single crystal of salt thrown his way.

"Hey old-man, what's the deal?!" InuYasha cried out.

"BE GONE, EVIL DEMON! BE GONE! YOU ARE UNWELCOMED IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!" Ji-san yelled in reply. "Father! Stop that!" Mama tried to stop him while Souta had tears in his eyes.

"Grandpa! Stop this!" I yelled, grabbing Ji-san's arm, somewhat shocking him.

"But Kagome-the demon…" He protested meekly.

"He's not evil Grandpa. He's my friend. I do not approve of this kind of rude behavior to our guests. Please apologize." I said sternly.

Sighing, Grandpa put the salt jar on the counter. Looking at InuYasha with a somewhat bitter look. "My apologies, demon." He said.

Sighing as well, InuYasha smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry too, Higurashi-san. I did not mean to startle you." He laughed.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I held, everything calmed down significantly.

"Father, this is InuYasha. He's the youngest son of Izayoi." Mama smiled happily as Grandfather came upon a realization.

"Izayoi? As in… Little Izayoi Hime?" Grandpa asked nostalgically. "Yes father, my best friend." Mama laughed.

"You're her kid?" He said indigenously, looking at InuYasha.

"Yes sir, she is my mother. My father is Inutaisho Takahashi. I'm InuYasha Takahashi. It's nice to meet you." He grinned politely, to which grandpa looked at him suspiciously.

"Well everybody get seated. Breakfast is served!" Mama interrupted, holding plates and laying them out on the table.

"Ahhh that smells great Mama!" Souta jumped, seated right in front of his plate.

Thanking Mama politely as well, InuYasha and I sat down, himself between me and Mama. Today's breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, and French toast. Juices and onigiri decorated the table, which I happily took one of.

"You should take one too. Mama's onigiri… and all of Mama's cooking is the best." I grinned at InuYasha, which he mirrored, going ahead and grabbing one of the onigiri.

Taking a bite into his food, InuYasha's eyes went all glazy.

"Hikari-kaa-san…" He said speechlessly. Looking up, Mama showed what looked like surprise and was that… a hint of amusement?

"THIS IS THE MOST DELICIOUS MEAL I'VE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF CONSUMING!" InuYasha hollered, flying out of his chair, and bowing so deep towards Mama, at least half of his beautiful silver hair brushed the floor.

"I'm glad you like it InuYasha. Please do me the pleasure of enjoying the meal now, won't you dear?" Mama asked kindly, which InuYasha carried through immediately. I giggled in the amazingly cute display.

" You think this is good? Just wait until you taste some of Kagome's food! Mama taught her REALLY well!" Souta laughed. I blushed at the compliment.

 _'Kikyo was the best.'_ a small voice told me, somewhat taking the fun away from the scene.

"Really!?" InuYasha asked happily, looking at me with those cute, wide puppy-dog eyes of his. He was practically glowing with joy!

"I'll cook for you one day if you ever come over again." I grinned.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow." He laughed, sending Mama giggling.

"Hikari-kaa-san… I really must say, you are a great cook! Up until now I always believed that my mother was the best cook to ever grace the earth, but now I see I'm mistaken. Don't tell her I said that though!" InuYasha panicked.

Laughing melodically, Mama shook her head. "Izayoi was a funny girl, she was. She couldn't cook for her life."

"What?!" InuYasha asked, intrigued as much as he was shocked.

"I taught her how to cook as well as she does now, sweetheart." Mama chided.

"REALLY?!" InuYasha and I both gaped. I knew that Mama and Takahashi-san were best friends… but this is something else altogether!

"Though I must admit, her yakiudon is unbeatable." Mama laughed heartedly.

"Wait… Izayoi?" Grandfather piped in all of a sudden.

"Yes father, Izayoi Hime, remember? Father do please catch up." Mama said humorously.

Leaning back in his chair grandpa sighed. "My back still hurts from cleaning up the messes you both made." Making everyone on the table laugh.

"Oh no! Kagome we have to get ready for school!" Souta panicked, jumping out of his chair and rushing up the stairs. I swear, never before have I ever seen a student so excited to go to school.

"That's new." I commented.

"He's found himself a crush, I bet you." InuYasha said indignantly, shocking me.

"Souta?! A Girlfriend?!" I exclaimed. "No way."

"I'm telling you. I do not see any other logical reason for him to be so excited to be _just early enough_ at school to meet up or _accidentally_ see his little crush and _maybe_ talk to her and _maybe_ go to class together and _maybe_ give her a present or flower." He said in all seriousness, making the rest of us laugh.

"I'm finding it hard to believe, but you're the only person here closest to his position so I guess I'll have to trust you." I smiled.

"Closest to his position?" InuYasha quirked an eyebrow.

"As in, your both males and are in the new generation unlike myself here." Grandpa sighed comically as he rose from his seat.

"Well either way, Souta is probably right. You better get ready Kagome." Mama smiled as she stood, but I began to protest. "But Mom I want to help yo-"

"No no no dear, just get ready." She countered, already grabbing the plates.

Nodding sightly, InuYasha and I both stood. "Don't worry I'll help out your Mom." InuYasha smiled at me sweetly, making me blush as Mama and InuYasha got into an argument of whether or not he should help.

Making my way up the stairs, I faintly caught InuYasha's insistence and success in following through his point. Souta was in the shower singing a happy tune adorably. Looking back, everyone still in the kitchen was smiling.

And for the first time in a long time, I was smiling genuinely too.


End file.
